bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Story of Ice and Dark
The Arrival "This way!" called out a Shinigami as three others followed him down a road in the Seireitei. Peeking out from a corner was Seireitou. "What are you doing?" asked both Nadeshiko and Keisaku, causing Seireitou to fall down comicly from the shock of that instant unison. He got up, eye twitching, "Shuddap, if they find us, we get arrested. See how that works?" he replied, getting over the angered state of emotion. Keisaku jumped up to the top of the roof of one of the road houses. He looked around, seeing multiple roads and paths. He jumped down, "Seireitou. Finding Kouhei in this big city won't be easy. We need to split up." he suggested. Seireitou sighed, "It's dangerous for you two, inexperienced in your special powers, to go on your own, without evening knowing the area." he retorted "So what. You said get to the large white tower." replied Keisaku, pointing to a large tower in the distance. "If we split up, we cover more ground and get there quicker. Even if one of us gets caught, we aren't all caught." he continued, facing Seireitou. Seireitou looked at the two of them and sighed, shaking his head. "Very well, but be careful not to run into any of the Shinigami. And also..." he began, with a dark manner. "If you see any Shinigami with white robes, or haori's, get away immediately. Don't even try to fight them." he warned. As Seireitou issued this warning, the group put hands in the center and threw em down, as they flew off in different directions, to find their friend. Ice's Power and Fire's Strength Keisaku continued to run off as he noticed a flight of stairs, running up them, even jumping over a few. He reached the top, to see about 20 Shinigami running in the same direction. All of them stopped, staring at Keisaku and yelled "Ryoka! Capture him!" they screamed, as Keisaku comicly retorted, "Oh shit..." The Shinigami chased Keisaku all down the road, as Keisaku fled into an alley. The Shinigami reached him to see, that he had disappeared. They looked around to find the Ryoka, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Disappointed, they all left to keep up the search. Keisaku sighed, as he slowly seeped upwards from the ground, "That was close." "What was?" asked a figure, right behind Keisaku. Behind Keisaku was a Shinigami around adult age, staring at him with interest. Keisaku stared back, sweating slightly. "Who are you?" he asked. "Me?" asked the Shinigami, "I am the sixth seat of the tenth division, Shikaku Kouchou. And you." he began, "Must be a Ryoka." he continued, slowly drawing his blade out of his sheath. The Power of Keisaku Keisaku chuckled slightly, "Only Sixth?" he smiled as he charged, attempting to punch the seated officer. Shikaku however, quickly, grabbed Keisaku's punch and flipped him over, making his fall into a wall. He turned, staring at Keisaku, "Was that for real? Did you really think it would work?" he asked retorically. Keisaku slowly got up, panting. "Maybe not..." he thought, getting up slowly. He rushed to his feet, jumped high in the sky, "Awaken from your Frozen Slumber - Eingefroren König!" he yelled. Suddenly, two long blue ribbons starting twirling out from his arms, as he smiled. Shikaku smiled, "So, a bount huh? Interesting. No wonder you are so weak." he chuckled, aiming his blade at Keisaku, "Strike - Hisenshi!" he called out. In Shikai, Hisenshi becomes a ninjato. The handle is dark red and is wrapped in bandage. The guard is shaped as a cross. Keisaku was unimpressed, and fell to the floor, grabbing the blade with his bare hands. Almost instantly, ice began to cover the blade fully, freezing it, forcing Shikaku back. Shikaku began to laugh, "My blade's power is fire! Your ice will have no effect, idiot. All I need to do is melt it!" he called out, confident that he had already won. On the other hand, Keisaku looked down, chuckling. He instantly disappeared, and flashed over to Shikaku, grasping his blade once more. He looked up to Shikaku as ice began to cover the blade once more. But, it didn't stop there. Suddenly, the ice began to cover Shikaku's arm, freezing it solid. Shukaku tried to break free but couldn't. "Your mistake, was thinking that I, as a bount, am weak. Your second, was assuming that my power is weaker then yours." he stated, as Shukaku stared in terror, as he was frozen, head to toe. Keisaku turned around, and frowned, "This guy was seated 6. Meaning, according to Seireitou, there are 5 more people in his division who are stronger." he thought sighing. "What a way to go.". Keisaku has revealed his Bount powers and defeated a seated officer! What else is going on the streets of the Seireitei?! Stay tuned! Next: Blossom on the Precipice